The goal of these studies is to understand the possible role of viral proteins in the induction of cellular cytotoxicity in human lung epithelial cells. Two proteins were identified which appear to track to mitochondria and to cause mitochondrial toxicity. One protein may cause cytochrome C release into the cytoplasma and mitochondrial apoptosis. The other may cause mitochondrial autophagy. Studies are ongoing to define protein interactions and pathways by which these changes may occur. The role of cytosolic phospholipase A2 in the induction of cellular autophagy will also be investigated.